Demonic Angels
by B4K
Summary: Naruto has Jiraiya as a father Tsunade as a mother and Kyuubi as well, so what will he be in the future?
1. How it began

**Demonic Angels**

**Disclaimer- **One day I hope to buy out the rights to Naruto, but till then I don't own it!

"**Techniques"**

'_Thoughts__**'**_

"Speech"

'_**Kyuubi thoughts'**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 1 – The boy called Naruto**

The catastrophic battle with the Kyuubi had come to an end, three people stood in a room around a baby boy on a stone alter of seals, the boy with blonde hair and a seal on his belly. Outside the weather was violent, as if trying to compete with the battle that had just raged, the power of nature was truly frightening as the lightning struck crushing the already obliterated battle field, but with it mother nature too showed what a mother is to do after such a battle, rain came forth and began to clean the blood from this son of hers, this blood stained ground that told of what had happened in the battle, the blood of sons, daughters, mothers, brothers & fathers they would not be coming back, the earth its self shook with the savagery of the sorrowful storm, and as the sky itself wept for them . . .

The Sandaime, Yondaime and Jiyira stood inside away from the nature's wrath looking at the child before the Yondaime spoke.

"I have little time left, my pact is soon to be completed" the Yondaime paused before continuing "Sensei's I have a great request to ask of you" the other men in the room stood still looking at the Yondaime "My son is the last of my clan . . . . . .my clan that . . . . . is no more" the Hokage had a sad look cross face as he said these words "Our clans past that few know of, has been filled with Demons, Dragons but this destruction and sorrow none before have achieved"

The men in the room understood what the Yondaime was saying; never before had a single entity caused the village, its people and the families so much pain and suffering or brought the greatest of hidden villages this close to full destruction!

"I love this village and the people that live in it, I believe that they will come to learn to live with all that has happened in this Bloody, Terrible, Battle" the Yondaime had a single tear build in his eye as he thought of all that had been destroyed and all the lives lost "But if they know that the beast is still alive and in my son, I know that the pain of loss will be too much for them to see him as I hope they will in the future" looking at his son with a proud fathers smile "A Future Savior for this village".

The Yondaime then turned to the other two men in the room " It is for that reason that I ask you, my old friends to watch over my boy, train him, show him the world, and if at all possible . . . . .. Love him" looking at his son again, letting the tear roll down his cheek "For none of the village will, if they are to know what is sealed in him, this is a great burden I put on my son, but I believe in him" the Yondaime smiled and turned to the men "As I believe in you, make him strong, and one day when he is ready, and the people of this village are able to see him as I wished for them to, then I hope he becomes the man he is destine to be"

The Sandaime and Jiraiya smiled at the Hokage, both nodded, and Jiraiya adding "It is my honor to care for your boy, and I promise to protect him with my life, and train him so he is even stronger than you old friend" with a small smile "And to love him as if he was my own" Jiraiya finished, the Yondaime thanked the two men bowing, and saying "My last request, lay my body to rest with my wife at the Uzumaki estate, as with the last of my clan that died in the battle . . . . . . the last of my clan" the Yondaime got a small smile on his face when looking at Naruto, and saying "Well the last, except for one, my son, Naruto . . . . Uzumaki Naruto"

With that Arashi bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, stood and let his blood stained body fall to the ground, laying on his back as the dust that had been kicked up settled, he looked to the two men for the last time, took out a scroll and handed it to Jiraiya "Give this to Naruto and tell him . . . . . tell him . . . I **believe** in him" smiling thinking about his boy, letting out the last heavy breath that he had held in his lungs the last breath that would leave his body, the life light slowly drifting from his eyes emptying the once great mans body and soul of life, he would never move again, he was gone. Jiraiya tucking away the scrolls stepped forward picking up the body of his friend his student his leader, and with the first tear he had cried in many years left the building with a single promise '_I promise Arashi_' waling out into the storm carrying his friend, the Sandaime too picked Naruto up off the table, wrapping him in a robe and left for the Hokage mansion.

**--**

It was the day after the battle had been brought to an end. The Sandaime couldn't bear to be in his office any more, the papers, the walls, even the silence of that gloom ridden room he could not bear and so pulled the Hokage hat on once more as to hide the pain in his own face and began walking through the streets of devastation and sorrow that were once the tranquil, prospering streets of Konoha.

People throughout Konoha where mourning for friends, loved ones, partners or just for the fact that so many where lost in the battle, there where none that weren't touched in some way by the destruction that Kyuubi left behind, the Sandaime looked at villagers as he walked down the streets of konoha, just following his dragging wary feet, glancing at every person he passed trying to find some peace a glint of light in the darkness, the smallest bit of hope in someone, anyone but mostly trying to find it in himself!

The Sandaime came to see what the Yondaime had said was true, all that where mourning in the village, had one common consolidating feeling that brought light to their lives, which had been drowned in sadness, and that was at that moment at that very point in time, they knew the Kyuubi wasn't ever going to be taking anymore of their other loved ones away!

He was thinking as he walked along the streets following his feet right back towards the Hokage mansion, there once again his feet showed to a room that did bring him hope, a room where a boy lay asleep on a bed, it was then that the Sandaime decided, to announce the death of not only the Yondaime, but of all of his clan, **ALL** of them!

**--**

Later that day, the Konoha council where made to come together to discuss what had occurred in the battle. "The Kyuubi is gone and the Uzumaki are no more" the Sandaime told them, every bit of pain that he felt for the loss of those lives shown in his aged face, but no tears fell from the Old Hokage's eyes that day, then continuing to explain to the council "As the Yondaime was also killed in the process of killing the Demon Fox, there are none on record that are to inherit by blood"

The Sandaime then brought out the last will and testament of the Yondaime "He has left his estate to his long time friend and teacher, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin, who will take control of all the Uzumaki lands and all possessions" the council was slightly confused as to why this would happen, wanting to ask about all the jutsu and history scrolls that the Uzumaki possessed, including the most prized the Forbidden scroll, this was a scroll made of only the most powerful and dangerous of skills that had been recorded by the clan and village for safe keeping as most of them where forbidden by the Hokages of the time but it also possessed skills from a time long passed and long before the village, the Uzumaki's for their constant gathering of items and information became known as the 'Keepers of time', the council in truth wanted just that scroll but saw the bond between the two, and had no place not question the former or present Hokage.

They then discussed when and how the funeral services would be held for all those lost in the battle, continuing onto what was damaged and how the repairs to the village would be done!

--

The Sandaime was officially reinstated as the Hokage of the village, and after the services for all the deaths of the village were complete, a ceremony was held for the defeat of the Kyuubi, though it was over shadowed by the immense cost of life to do it, that day would for ever be known as a holiday, but on this day, 'The day of Victory' would also go on in the minds of many as the day their lives where shaken, ravaged, changed . . . . . . Forever.

Jiraiya walked into the Sandaimes office after the ceremony "You called for me Sensei" the Sandaime looking up and greeting the Sannin then looking down the Sandaime picked up a piece of paper off the top of his desk and handed it to Jiraiya, he read the paper and looked up somewhat shocked, the Sandaime spoke "He left it in this office before he went to seal the Fox, he knew what had become of his clan and what was to become of his child" he paused "He, I assume wanted Naruto to one day take back what is rightfully his but till he is ready to do so you will watch over the lands, possessions and funds of the Uzumaki clan"

Jiraiya looked slightly hesitant at this, the Sandaime saw this "Jiraiya you must surely know of the beautiful Uzumaki hot springs, yes?" Jiraiya looked at his sensei a little confused but answered "Hai" the Sandaime smiled "Im in the process of opening it . . . to the public" he got a bigger now perverted grin on his face "The female public that is" at hearing this Jiraiya got a huge grin on his face and let out a perverted chuckle that the Sandaime returned equally as perverted, after chuckling pervertedly for about five minutes, Jiraiya got a more serious look on his face.

"I also wanted to ask about, Naruto" said Jiraiya, the Sandaime looked up with a matching serious face "I thought you would" Jiraiya stood waiting "I announced his death so as to protect him, you out of everyone know the amount of people that wanted the Yondaime dead, along with the rest of his clan" Jiraiya stood thinking, and then said "If he is not to be of the Uzumaki clan, then where do we say he came from?" the Sandaime smiling, looked up at his student and old friend, and held out another piece of paper.

Jiraiya took the piece of paper and read it, first there was a look of shock in his eyes, but it quickly changed into a look of joy, and a smile came across his face. The Sandaime continued "Yes Narutos birth certificate, stating he is your child, of a woman, from a foreign village that died after child birth" the Hokage sat smiling at his past student ". . . you said you would love him as your own Jiraiya, and now . . . . . he is" ended the Sandaime Hokage

Jiraiya looked at the newly reinstated Hokage, and got a grin on his face, and a twinkle in his eye before speaking "You know sensei, im gonna need some help raising a baby" he got a bigger grin on his face "Some **Female** help" the Hokage knowing of the Sannins perverted ways, and being a pervert himself, grinned back at the man "Im sure we can make a plan old friend, woman always help babies in need, and you Jiraiya . . . . . definitely look in need to me" ending with a small chuckle "I'll find someone and send them within the week" the two men then left each other to their individual perverted thoughts!

--

Later that week Jiraiya had just fished unpacking and laying his stuff out in one of the homes in the Uzumaki district, as well as having drilled all the holes in the female section of the hot spring, for his . . . . . . . 'Research'. There was a knock at the door "Who is it?" said Jiraiya still moving boxes in the room, "I was sent by the Sandaime to help with Naruto Jiraiya-sama" came a soft voice from behind the door, Jiraiya quickly asked her to come inside.

The door opened and a girl stood in the door way with short black hair and a kimono on with slightly raised black shoes that strapped around the ankles, blood gushed and his eyes glinted. He began to walk to her, thinking in his mind 'thank you Sensei, I owe you', before speaking to the girl.

"You are stunning you know that, you would be perfect for . . . . .!" he was cut short, or rather his tongue froze as he found himself unable to speak, the cause was what he had seen come through the door right behind the short black haired girl. The sight had made his very soul shake with fear, a sight that had haunted both in pleasure and pain, a lot of pain, a busty blonde woman walked in behind with a devil grin on her face before speaking "Hello Jiraiya, long time no see, so what exactly is my apprentice perfect for, you perverted shit? Hmm"

It was a minute before he could speak, he hadn't seen his old team mate for a while and she had left him with a broken jaw and six broken ribs the last time, for peeping at her in the baths. "Ahh Tsunade, how nice to see you again, what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this meeting too?" with a shake to his voice almost not wanting to hear the answer. "Well" Tsunade began "First of all you'll be getting no '_**Pleasure**_**' **from either of us, and secondly im going to be living here to help raise Naruto" she continues "If you have problem with that, ill beat the crap out of you, and besides if he's left with you he'll just become a pervert, like YOU", Shizune chuckled at this.

Jiraiya looked up to the heavens and clenched his fist; fire in his eyes '_DAMN YOU SARUTOBI, DAMN YOU TO HELL'_

--

The days and months past, Tsunade and Shizune moved into one of the Uzumaki buildings shortly after getting there, and took pride in closing up all the holes in the wall at the female hot spring section that Jiraiya had made upon getting there. Tsunade had gone back to being the head medical officer at the hospital, with Shizune being part time at the hospital, because of looking after Naruto.

Jiraiya didn't take to working like they did and just continued with his 'Research' at the local hot spring and anywhere else he could find to peep at anything with legs and cleavage, and some even without a leg or 2 as he once peeped into the hospital showers, later bringing out "Icha icha Paradise, 'Special Edition', 'There's no need for legs when you on your back'" apparently one of his best sellers.

Naruto on the other hand surprised everyone each and every day as they witnessed some of the effects the Kyuubi had on the boy, he hadn't been sick a day of his young life yet, the whisker marks, a hunger that could scare even the Akamichi clan and budget it seemed that he had a faster development than normal kids, but only time would tell.

--

Naruto was now just under a year old and Jiraiya was sitting writing in his lounge with Naruto next to him. As he wrote he let out a perverted giggle at the latest idea he got for the next chapter in his book, this didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade, that was also in the house at the time, and was quick to speak her mind "You damn Ero-teme if you turn that boy into a pervert ill turn you inside out" Jiraiya not listening to the last part, quickly shot back "I am the Gama-Sannin Jiraiya, not just a common pervert", the two shot death glares at each other, lightning streaking across the room between their eyes, until they heard a sound that brought them away from their glares.

"Sannin" was heard coming from Naruto, at this they both ran to Naruto, saying in unison "His first word" then they started trying all sorts of strange things to get another word out of his young mouth, and it came again "Sannin", Jiraiya shot up pointing at Tsunade "You see he spoke about me first The Great Gama-Sannin" Tsunade shot back quickly "We're both Sannin, you Ero-teme", but the next words and actions that came from Naruto left no doubt about who he spoke of.

The blonde baby lifted his hand pointing at Jiraiya and said "Sannin" Jiraiya began "You see . . ." but stopped as Naruto spoke again, still pointing at Jiraiya "**Ero-Sannin**" came from little Naruto's mouth, at hearing this Jiraiya hit a 'face plant', as Tsunade spoke "I guess you where right Jiraiya, he was speaking of you, You Ero-Sannin"

Jiraiya quickly recovering from the fall "Who are you to talk about other people, making yourself to look like a big chested twenty year old and your just a Baa-chan" at this Tsunade stopped laughing and promptly hit Jiraiya through the wall with a punch that could crush mountains, turning back to Naruto with a smile. Another sound came, this time pointing at _her_; Naruto let out a resounding "**Baa-chan**", at this Tsunade did a 'face plant' of her own, just as Jiraiya had a minute before, Naruto now showing what would become quite an infamous grin!

--

Naruto was growing up fast and had just taken his first steps under the watchful eyes of Jiraiya and Tsunade, in all the excitement the two ended up hugging each other until Jiraiya had taken advantage of the situation and given a quick squeeze to Tsunades butt. Jiraiya woke up two hours later, with a face that resembled tenderized meat, a result of the beating the Medic-Nin gave to his now pumpkin shaped head!

After calming down and having Jiraiya groveling for a day or two, Tsunade had repaired his face to what it had been before the beating, this he was grateful for as he hadn't gone out of the compound since the incident due to the damage to his face!

It had been two months and Naruto had picked up on walking fast as he was now exploring all the parts of the compound that he could get to, always trying to sneak up and jump on them, but that was to be expected from a child, especially _this_ child!

Jiraiya had taken the day off from his 'Research' to take Naruto to see the Sandaime, firstly to try and get the Hokage to let him use his crystal ball for peeping, the Sandaime being tempted originally but denied, Jiraiya then decided to show the Sandaime Narutos 'development', one being his incredible rate at learning things, like talking already at a higher level than would be expected and able to perform 'hand seals', not any techniques yet but still hand movements in the unmistakable shape of seals, the strange part being that they had never taught him any, but he seemed to enjoy playing all by himself, after studying this for a while the older men begun discussing things, and just let the boy walk around the room curious to all that was going on around him, eyes wide and hand held out grabbing what caught his eye to satisfy his curiosity.

The Sandaime highly amused at Narutos antics like a pot that had hit him on the head as he grab at it, the old Hokage had decided to leave his paper work for now to take Naruto around the town as he spoke to Jiraiya about the plans for the boys future.

On their way around the town the Sandaime made stops at the clan houses as he passed, taking Naruto in as well, _'If he is to be a part of this village, and be recognized he must be known by the people for who he is and not for what he holds'_ the Hokage thought as he introduced him to the respective heads of the clans, getting basic updates on clan situations as he spoke to them, Naruto was making good impressions all round as his blonde hair and happy (Surprisingly foxy) grin lifted the hearts of most he met. (The Hokage laughing to himself at the foxy influence)

On their way back to the Hokage tower Naruto was walking, then suddenly stopped as he sniffed the air and smelt something, something intoxicating something that would change his diet . . . . . . . forever . . . . . . . . **Ichiraku Ramen**!

And so the boy called Naruto began his days with the Sannin duo!

--

Ok I know not much happens in this chapter and that not much has changed from the first time I posted it, but I had to take it off for a all round revamp and hope that this time I can keep up with the chapters, so if you like it and you want more then tell me or I don't know if I should continue or not, also if you have anything that you really want to see then tell me that too, Ive got the outlines for what I want to happen nut I could use some other ideas if you want to give them.

Ok cheers


	2. The family Grows

Unseen Hero

**Demonic Angels**

**Disclaimer- **One day I hope to buy out the rights to Naruto, but till then I don't own it!

"**Techniques"**

'_Thoughts__**'**_

"Speech"

'_**Kyuubi thoughts'**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 2 – As the Family Grows**

Naruto was now three and things where good for the young boy, he had his family, his Father (Jiraiya) his Mother (Tsunade) his Grandfather (Sandaime) and even an older sister (Shizune).

At this age Naruto had already become quite independent in the sense of that he didn't need to be watched much, being more like a six year old than a three year old, or at least in mind in body he was still a little squirt, so Shizune had taken up the position of deputy head at the hospital, Jiraiya and Tsunade had decided to teach Naruto from the age of around 2, when they where sitting in the Uzumaki gardens and Naruto had been playing his hand seal game, and then had suddenly turned into a rock and then puffed back again.

Needless to say the two Sannin where shocked to say the least, and asked Naruto who taught him, he just said it happened on its own. The Sannin not liking that he would be playing and not knowing of what would happen, decided it was time to teach this boy to be a ninja.

And so Tsunade taught him in the morning about chakra and the manipulation thereof, giving him simple tasks to do for it, seen trying to float a leaf in the palm of his hand, but for reasons he didn't know the leaf just flew away every time, he just hoped the trees had enough leaves to keep going, Tsunade supervised this as well as teaching him the basics of anatomy, mainly by the use of what Tsunade called 'Live Cadavers', and as morbid as it sounds they where just criminals that she 'Rented' for practical damage exams, also known as prison corporal punishment.

Shizune took the part of teaching him basic maths, physics and other basic things at mid day, Naruto due to his learning rate seemed to improve at an unreal rate. Jiraiya took the afternoon to teach him basic Ninjutsu including **'Henge no Jutsu', 'Kawarimi no jutsu', 'Bunshin no jutsu' **and body conditioning like running and pushups with small weights on for some extra training; this seemed to be his favorite class, and Jiraiya had already had to increase the weights 5 times over and that was just in the last month.

The fact is that most of the lessons Naruto took where done in practical ways, because for a 3 year old this was the only way to keep them entertained.

This all left 2 – 3 hours between 'classes' to do what he likes, apart from that, motivation was never a problem when it came to Naruto, and often had to be forced to stop when Jiraiya got tired of watching him puff into other shapes and back again, also surprising him with the speed of the hand seals! But what was the best of Narutos 'skills' was his stealth ability, but then again attacking when they off guard and sometime asleep is not to hard, but incredible none the less to sneak up on a Sannin! And on the rare occasion that he did not want to do training or wanted to do something else at that time, they just bribed him with ramen!

--

It was a beautiful day out in the fire country and many went about their duties and business as they normally would, all except the members of the Hyuuga clan as there was chaos at the Hyuuga compound and not many besides the Hyuuga knew why, and for one man in particular the chaos was around someone that he loved dearly, his daughter!

The Hyuuga have always prided themselves in pure blood heirs and strength of bloodlines. So one day when a cleaner had found a note in the clan leaders room that looked just to tempting not to read, had stumbled onto a secret that would rock the very foundations of the head family, and change the life of more than just a few people, the note was the last note Hiashis late wife had left for him before she died in child birth.

--

_My Dearest Hiashi_

_The doctors have told me that my condition is not stable and have done all they can, so I don't know if I am too make it after our child is born, so in my place I am leaving this note, so that you know something about me that I should have told you a long time ago. The secret that I had kept from you for so long, the secret that I must tell you if I am to die today with our child._

_That hidden secret is that I am not off pure Hyuuga blood, this I did not tell you for the fear that you would no longer feel the same for me as I did for you and I, I so wanted to be by your side my love._

_My mother was of pure Hyuuga blood but my 'true' father was of Uzumaki blood, one of the five Uzumaki main families, the reason that my father was not around was not that my parents where ashamed of me but that he had died before I was born, before he had even known my mother was pregnant._

_My mother had taken a husband shortly after as to protect me and so came under no scrutiny as to where I came from, that and I showed the Hyuuga bloodline lead to me carrying on as a normal Hyuuga member would._

_But please my love I wish but one thing, even if it is that you cannot forgive me for this, it is that you not look at our child any different, and love her as you would have, I must give my apology as it is my greatest sorrow to have never told you myself in life, but I pray that our child always be at your side where I could not, so for now and forever my love, I was and will forever be yours._

_Your loving wife_

_--_

The cleanerhad then taken the note to the clan elders, as she thought this was too important to ignore, but not knowing the true and full implications that could arise from such information!

Hyuuga Hiashi had been summoned to the elder's chambers and did not know why but did know that what it was, was too serious to wait, as this had been a direct order from his father.

Hiashi arrived in the room of elders and proceeded to where he sat and faced the aged members of the clan, his mind still wondering what this could all be. His father spoke first "You have tried to bring shame to this clan, to you, and your family by the concealment of information pertaining to the future heir of this clan and the past of her mother" the old Hyuuga stopped, to let this sink in and continued, "This action is unacceptable and the consequences I am sure **you** are aware of" pausing again "You are the leader of this clan, that cannot change, but your daughter is not of true blood by her mothers side, this will not be tolerated"

"The child is be removed from the clan and all rights be revoked from her, she is to never again bear the name Hyuuga" stated one of the elder Hyuuga "But she is my daughter, where will she go, I cannot do it . . ." Hiashi tried to plead "Silence this is no discussion, it will be done, that is the way of our clan and so it is to be done!" another of the clan spat at Hiashis attempts to save his daughter, but it was then that Hiashi stood from where he was seated and spoke out.

"As you have said father, **I **am the leader of this clan" Hiashi then got an angered expression Byakugan flaring "And my daughter will be going nowhere . . . . but home with me" the tone of his voice making the elders silent, but he knew they would not be so for long so he decided to end it, "This is my decision as leader, and those that try to oppose will suffer the consequences" looking at his father "As im sure **You** know" and with the final word being spoken leaving no room for contestation he stood and left the room in complete silence, not a word was spoken by the elders.

--

It had been a week since the meeting with the elders and he had not spoken again to his father or the other elders of the group.

It was round 1am and Hiashi could not sleep he simply found himself feeling strange, so decided to check on the one thing that he loved and brought him peace in this world, his daughter.

So he got up and opened the door to the room that she was in to find that she was not there, suddenly hearing a crack of a twig he rushed outside to find someone that was not meant to be there, masked and stealthily moving outside with a silent bundle in their arms.

Hiashi instantly caught up with the intruder, using '**Jyuuken'** destroyed his heart with a palm strike to the chest, relieving him of the bundle in his arms before he fell to the ground with a thud, already dead, Hiashis suspicions that the bundle was his daughter where confirmed when he lifted the cloth from the head of the bundle.

After assessing that his daughter was not hurt he went to find out who the ninja was that had tried to steal his daughter. But as he lifted the mask he was shocked to find that it was a ninja of the stone, a ninja of the village they had just signed a treaty with and where allies.

In the morning a meeting was held with regards to what had happened, Hiashi and the elders sat once more in the room.

"Hiashi did the Stone ninja say anything before he died" Hiashis father asked, "No, death from the Jyuuken leaves no time to speak" Hiashi stated, but something he noticed, a shift in the room, like tension was lessoned, "The stone is going to want a war over this" one of the elders stated, "A ninja sent to kidnap the Hyuuga heads daughter, are you kidding, we should be the ones to declare war, not them" Hiashi angrily threw out, wondering why they where not willing to confront the stone on the deed. They left the matter and waited for the reply from the stone.

It was a week later that the stone messenger came to give the reply, as this was a Konoha matter because of a possibility of war; the Sandaime was present for all the proceedings!

They stood in a room, the messenger had come and left, having left the scroll with the Hyuuga elders, the Hokage had been in the meeting and heard that the stone wanted the body of Hiashi for the breaking of the treaty, Hiashi had said already that if it was to be so, that for the sake of the rest of the village he would sacrifice himself. The elders had other plans, but before the elders could speak again, Hiashi asked the Hokage and his brother to speak privately in a room.

--

When in the room Hiashi began, "Hokage-sama I know of the plan the elders have" looking at Hizashi "It is to swap my brothers body for mine" Hizashi giving him a look as if to ask . . . . HOW? But Hiashi continued, "I have lost my wife, my true love and almost lost my daughter, I will not be the cause for the loss of others" Hizashi tried to say it was the only way but Hiashi had instantly activated the seal that was on Hizashis head, but this was different Hizashi thought, the hand seal was not of the same as the one used, but he couldn't contemplate on this to long. The seal may have been different but the pain was the same, Hizashi fell to the floor, rolling in agony, it felt as if the front of his head was being burned off by a flame he could not touch nor stop, the pain suddenly stopped, but Hizashi was laying on his back, not really able to move.

The Hokage looked at the two men knowing what Hiashi had done but wondering for what purpose, but it was not his business to argue in the clans.

"Hokage-Sama I have found out that the elders had the stone ninja try to kidnap my daughter" The Hokage looked shocked at this information, had they really gone so far as to kidnap one of their own? Hiashi continued "It is my fault for not letting her go that they tried to have her kidnapped, and killed" Hiashi looking at the ground, into the shocked eyes of his brother, looking up again "It is for that purpose that I must ask you Hokage-sama to watch over my child, I am to be delivered to the stone, and I need you to protect her from the other members of the clan".

"Hiashi I have no power in the happenings of any clan, you should know that" looking at Hiashi with a sympathetic look, "This I know Hokage-sama but I need for my child to be watched over as she grows, I trust your choice in this subject" Hiashi said in a pleading manner.

The Hokage had been told of the happenings in the clan, on the topic of Hiashis wife and daughter, Hiashi had come into the office and he had explained the problem, and his wife's family past.

With this in mind the old Hokage had a plan in mind that he thought would allow Hiashi peace. "Hiashi my old friend you said that your daughters grandfather was an Uzumaki of one of the five main families?" Hiashi nodded "Yes Hokage-sama, not of the Yondaimes family group, but of another main family I believe", the Hokage got a concentrating look on his face, "You are aware of the Uzumaki estate and that it is being run by two of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade, Both praised for their ability in battle!" Hiashi gave a confused look to the Hokage "Well they have been raising Naruto there; I shall take her to Tsunade to be raised and protected by the two of them"

The Sandaime was silent for a while looking at Hiashi as he thought about what had just been suggested, and noticed a conflict in the mans mind . . . . . . he was going to be leaving his daughter! So the Sandaime spoke again "Hiashi being raised by people that are that powerful, is something that most people only dream of, your daughter can be that powerful too, all the Uzumaki scrolls are still at the estate and if she has inherited any of the Uzumaki traits she **Will** be Great"

The old Hokage watched the man then ended with "If I am to do this Hiashi, she is to become a Uzumaki as she has lost the Hyuuga name" Hiashi sat silent for five minutes then spoke "Thank you Hokage-sama, I beg that you do as you have said, now that my daughter is safe, I have no shame in leaving her in your hands"

Then Hiashi turned to his brother, "Hizashi you are to become the new clan leader and join the Main family" Hiashi said, with a look of complete confusion Hizashi began "But I am sealed and of the Branch family I cannot take the place of head . . . . . " but Hizashi was stopped from continuing "Hizashi" Hiashi said firmly getting his attention "I did not punish you with that last seal . . . . . . I removed the seal that bound you to the branch family, and have made that your family is to be removed of the seal as well" Hiashi paused seeing a look of disbelief on the face of his brother "You are to take your place at the head of this clan, and so continue our way of life"

These words Hizashi had wanted to hear his whole life, but the joy of it being said was overshadowed with guilt for not being able to help his brother, sadness for the impending loss and a knowing that this is the last he will see his brother alive. Somehow he found the strength or it was his will alone that made him to stand, after having the seal removed it had drained his body of all his chakra and hence all his power, but coming eye to eye with his brother he grabbed him in a brotherly hug, returned by Hiashi, with more emotion than they had shown for each other since they where kids, in the first real show of a family bond in more than a decade.

Releasing the hug Hiashi spoke "Hizashi I believe you will be good to this clan and your son a strong heir, I expect this of you and your family" Hizashi nodded to this, Hiashi then pulled out a scroll with his daughters name on it and handed it to the Hokage, "This is for her when she can understand that I wanted her safe, and all that this village stands for, is what I wanted to protect"

With this he put his hand out in front of him, and flared up his hand with chakra, which turning black encompassed his hand, the two watched with sadden eyes and heavy hearts, as they knew what the technique was "**Jyuuken Darkness**" Hiashi said in almost a whisper, looking at the two men for the last time, they bowed to him, and Hiashi put his palm to his head, falling to the floor as the black chakra entered.

"He has destroyed any trace of the bloodline and died by his own hand in his own way . . . . . ." Hizashi said looking at his brother, " . . . And he will not be forgotten . . ." where the last words Hizashi spoke in that room, before picking up his brothers body and carrying him to the meeting room.

Upon seeing the body the elders where pleased as they thought that Hizashi was dead and that their plan was a secret, "So are you ready to resume your work as head of the clan Hiashi" His father asked, Hizashi nodded then spoke "Yes, but I am not Hiashi, and you have no right to speak his name ever again" pausing looking at the shocked faces of the people in the room as they came to the conclusion "I am to be the clan leader from now on, and none of you are to speak his name again" Hizashi looking at the elders with anger in his eyes, the killing intent palpable between them "You have all lost that right" laying his brothers body on the ground, and standing to again stare at the men in the room.

"Who are you to tell us what to do" said an elder breaking the silence "You cannot be clan leader; you are of the branch house you insolent fool" continued the elder, putting his hand into a seal, but stood there shocked as it did not work. "I am no longer of the branch" said Hizashi as he moved in an instant and struck the elder in the chest "And you will do as I say or **you** will all **DIE** by my hand" he said to the group as the man he struck fell to the floor unconscious.

--

The elders did not fight long after Hizashi had told them that he will be leader, they accepted him and looked at the good points, they had a new leader with a pure blood heir that showed a lot of promise. And the Hokage took the daughter of the former head away, so the impure blood would not continue in the clan.

Hizashi had a tombstone for his brother placed next to his wife's under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, where the pink petals would fall from the tree slowly floating down to softly ever so softly, as if not wanting to disturb the sleeping couple, land on the names carved in the stone of the two lovers that where not meant to be.

--

Meanwhile on the other side of town a loud green clad man was heard screaming something about the 'Springtime of his Youth' and alot of yells to 'shut the F#K up', coming after.

Of coarse this was a very 'Special' Jounin by the name of Maito Gai, but even a Jounin was no match for an angry landlord and a mob of tired neighbors. The next morning he found himself out on the street, and being declined every possible place to stay, as they all knew of his infamously loud behaviour.

Gai knew that if there was anyone that could help him it was the Hokage, so he made his way to the Hokage office to go state his case, he burst into the office of the Hokage.

The Hokage, not really surprised by the actions of this particular man clad in green spandex and a devastating tooth sparkle attack that could blind you from across town.

But not to show his slight irritation at the Jounin breaking his door, **again**, the Hokage just made a note to take it from his next mission pay and smiled back at the man now holding his thumb up and sprouting some strange thing about how he is Konoha's green beast or something just as weird.

"How can I help you Gai" started the Hokage, Gai took this as his chance and sprang into action "My 'Springtime of Youth' was too powerful for the last of my land lords and I have been left out of home as none of the other landlords have a youthful spirit such as mine" stated the ever loud green man, the Hokage laughed "So in other words you got to loud and they kicked you out, huh" Gai shot into a new pose "YES, BUT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH TELL ME I CAN GET HELP FROM YOU, HOKAGE-SAMA" shouted Gai in response to the Hokage.

After asking the Jounin to quiet down the Hokage thought about the mans dilemma, and came to an answer, "Gai you are aware that there are still some of the houses in the Uzumaki district that are empty, correct?" Gai nodded with a little to much enthusiasm than the Hokage really hoped for, "Well" the Hokage began "Im sure I could get Jiraiya to let you rent one" the Hokage looked out of the window of his office "But on one condition Gai" Gai's only response was "WITH ALL MY FLAMES OF YOUTH", The Sandaime almost falling on his back from the last statement decided to continue "There will be two students there, at the compound, you are to teach them in the art of Taijutsu when they are ready"

At this Gai only laughed and gladly accepted the exchange "I will gladly light the bright fires of youth of the two young students" both men then agreed, Gai leaving shortly afterwards, leaving the Hokage with his thoughts.

The Sandaime then smiled at this, _'Well now, all there is to do is tell those other two of the plan and the addition of Gai, best I tell them now then'_ at this he got up to leave his office to go to the Uzumaki estate _'This could be very interesting'_ thought the old Hokage as he walked to the estate.

--

Tsunade had happily taken in the former Hyuuga heiress, cause even though she may not show it Tsunade is the quite the mothering type, Jiraiya had also readily agreed to the addition to the estate, her being of Uzumaki inheritance also interested the white haired Gama-Sannin. This addition had also made Naruto very happy as he now had a friend to play with and talk to, and to share the one secret he wasn't aloud to tell the others on the estate . . . . . . .

On the other hand Jiraiya and Tsunade where not at all happy at first for Gai to be around the estate because of his loud habits, but the Sandaime had convinced them that it would be good for the kids to have a Taijutsu teacher so close at hand, that and that the Sandaime had personally put a '**Silencing Jutsu'** on the house that the Jounin would be staying in, and that his house was on the other side of the estate from them. This calmed the two Sannin somewhat down, and they agreed that it would be beneficial for the kids to learn Taijutsu from a Master, even if he was a load and debatably sane Master, a Master none the less, and hey its not like they would have to listen to him, this was a relief for the Sannin duo, but they still felt slightly sorry for the kids, but only slightly.

--

Away at the town orphanage a black haired thick eye browed child, wearing a pair of green shorts and a white t-shirt, was being bullied again, all the other kids had teased him since he could remember for his eye brows, and he wasn't any good in fighting at all even the kids younger than him would beat him.

It was for this reason that he decided to go and improve himself, make himself tougher, so that never again would he be beaten or teased, he set out for the forest to go train in the only way he knew how, and that was as hard as he could for as long as he could doing as much as he could, he had no special skills or knowledge but he would not let them bring him down.

Kicking a log till he couldn't stand then punching the log till he couldn't make a fist, doing pushups till his arms buckled and he fell to the ground, running till he collapsed. This was the way he found to make himself better and he would stand by it, he didn't have anything else to do in anycase!

It was after one of these trainings, looking very battered and dirty that he was on his way home when he saw the kids that bullied him on the path that he was taking, so better judgment kicked in and he decided to take another route for the day to be safe, it was a walk that changed his life.

--

Gai was in the process of moving in and was taking a break to walk around the estate, coming near the entrance he saw the two houses of the Sannin at the estate, them both on the patio watching the kids play.

But then a boy began walking past the gate and upon seeing him Jiraiya shouted at Gai "Hey Gai, why didn't you tell us you had a son" confused by the comment from Jiraiya, Gai quickly looked at the spot he was indicating and saw a boy with surprisingly similar . . . . . . eye brows, and a look that told you he had just been training and very hard, form what Gai could tell, this interested the Jounin immensely, and went to _speak_ to the boy.

Gai ran to the gate "HEY MATTE, YOUTH", the boy looked around to see a green spandex wearing thick eye browed man standing not far from him, and seeing the man was talking to him walked over to him and bowed in respect seeing that he was a ninja, something he wanted to be later in life.

"YOUTH, I AM MAITO GAI, THE MOST YOUTHFUL PERSON IN KONOHA, YOU SEEM TO BURN WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Gai said with volume that only he could use, the boy slightly shaken by the loud greeting simply answered "Lee, Rock Lee" staring at the now posing Gai with a 'thumbs up' faced to him, "Ahh Rock Lee, it looks like you have been training, where you from" now also giving Lee a blinding smile "Well I'm an orphan, and yes I was training, I don't want to be beaten any more", Gai now giving Lee a more questioning look_ 'He's an orphan, hmm, he's interesting, and he kind of_ _reminds me of well, me'_ thought Gai before asking the next question that the boy didn't expect, "Rock Lee, what is your dream for life, what keeps your flames of youth so bright?" Lee gave Gai a slightly confused look but not out of not understanding, simply no one had ever ask him before, and suddenly it was like Gai had already converted Lee into his ways, Lee jumping into a pose similar to Gai's with a serious face "I want to become so strong that I never loose in a fight again, and that I can help those that cant help themselves, and to become a ninja to do so, even if I have to train every day of my life I want to prove that even if I haven't got any special skills I am not weak, to show and protect them all" Lee paused and stood straight "THAT IS MY DREAM"

'_That's a good dream' _thought the now smiling Gai, "Well you are in the 'Springtime of your youth' that's when dreams can come true!" Gai said to Lee ruffling his hair, seeing the smile on Lee's face "Well it was good to meet someone with such burning flames, Rock Lee" Lee smiling at Gai's answer "Hai, Arigato" Lee then bowing turned to leave in a much happier mood than he had been in a long time.

--

A week later found Gai at the edge of a field waiting for someone, the truth is that since he had met Lee the week before he had watched him while he had trained, and seen the pain the boy put himself through every day, and so had made a decision, hence him waiting for Lee to finish that days training.

Lee had just finished his training and so he began to walk back to the orphanage, when he saw someone that made him smile, "Gai-sama, how are you, what are you doing here?" Gai simply gave the blinding smile, "My youthful flames burn brightly as always" Gai stated as if it was a dumb question to ask, "And as to why I am here" Gai now gave a serious look "Lee if I gave you the opportunity to live for your dream" Gai paused "Would you take it? . . . . . . would you work for it? . . . . . . . . and most of all . . . . . . . would you _**die**_ for it?" Gai gazed down on the young boy the seriousness of the topic shown in his face, Lee seemed set yet confused as to what this all meant, Gai saw this and explained.

"Your Dream Lee the one you told me, do you remember?" Lee looked up "Hai", the 'Green Beast' continued, "A dream Lee, any dream, any dream that is worth being called a dream, you should want it right?" Lee nodded his head in agreement, "You should have the will to work for it if you want it, correct?" Gai asked, Lee once again nodded in agreement, now Gai took on a serious face again, "Then you should be able to put your life on the line and be willing to_** die**_ for that dream if you have to . . . . . . . if you cant do that Lee, it will forever be a dream, and you will regret your life" Gai looked at the shocked face of Lee "So what are you going to do Lee", Gai said waiting for the boys answer.

"Gai, if that is all you had to say to me, it was a waist of air" Lee looked at Gai sternly showing more seriousness than even Gai had shown "Because I already decided to give my life for my dream long ago, and there isn't anything that can you or anyone can do to stop me" ending the line with a look in his eye that said he would kill if anyone said otherwise, Gai internally was crying at the young boys speech '_SO YOUNG AND FIRES SO BRIGHT. . . . . . . . SPRINGTIME WILL BE FOREVER YOUNG IN YOU, LEE'_, on the outside he showed no emotion for a second, but then jumped into action, "YOSHI, THEN GET READY" Gai screamed at the now stunned boy "CAUSE I ADOPTED YOU AND YOU COMING HOME WITH ME, IM GONNA KILL YOU TILL YOUR DREAM COMES TRUE", Gai smiled doing the nice guy pose pointed at Lee, and once again ruffling the young boys hair.

Lee just stood there not quite knowing what had just been screamed at him but decided to nod his head in any case, so as to not offend this green man that didn't seem mentally stable, so Lee followed and never looked back cause his life ahead was just about to get tuff.

But for Lee, the path to his dream had just begun and he'd be dambed if anyone or anything was gonna stop him.

--

So the family got three new additions Lee the brother Naruto never had, and Gai the uncle no one in the family likes to talk about, and Hinata the girl that would haunt their dreams, (when they where older)

Lee moved in with Gai, Hinata had been adopted by Tsunade and Jiraiya had 'his son', Naruto. You could say they where three different house holds, and one large, strange, dysfunctional and very interesting family!


	3. What to Do

**Demonic Angels**

**Disclaimer- **One day I hope to buy out the rights to Naruto, but till then I don't own it!

"**Techniques"**

'_Thoughts__**'**_

"Speech"

'_**Kyuubi thoughts'**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 3: Life together**

Three young kids awoke in the morning, stiff and tired from their training, well two of them where stiff and tired the third as usual awoke fresh and never showed the slightest hint of fatigue.

It had been a year since the two kids had arrived at the estate, they had joined Naruto in his trainings morning, midday and at night, training as hard as they could, never wanting to fall behind there friend! But it seemed that no matter how hard they tried they could never do as much even if they spent more time training than he did, which in its self was a task as he trained all the time, they always felt left behind by the pace their friend was growing at! Tsunade and Gai had noticed the kid's disappointment in their development and kept on encouraging the kids, but that only goes so far and a person's body can only take so much, especially at a young age.

The adults of the estate also noticed the rapid growth in Naruto, and were as curious to the reason as the kids were! Jiraiya had asked him how he knew so much and improved so fast but he just shrugged and gave a foxy grin "A good sleep always helps" said the boy before continuing his training.

The two kids where growing at a faster pace in the skills that their 'parents' excelled in, seeing as they all got the same training during the day but at home each child had special training from their 'parents'! So Hinata grew in her control of chakra and the studies that Tsunade and Shizune gave, and Lee was obviously growing fast in taijutsu but showed no ability for any of the chakra skills, something that they had not worked out why just yet. But even with this growth neither of them could cope with what they saw their friend doing, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Naruto just seemed to grow every day, and faster than them, but all that held him back was his chakra control, that was the sole thing that frustrated him to no end.

--

Naruto had loved it when the two new arrivals came to the compound and Jiraiya had told him that they where going to stay, every day was new and wondrous with them around, and then they joined the training he was doing, he was so happy, so many smiles he remembers, but lately he had begun to feel strange, at everything they did he saw how hard they both tired every day to keep up with him, it had started off as a game but soon they just couldn't keep up no matter how hard they trained, this had also led to him feeling the little bit of sadness and possibly resentment towards him because of it, and it tore him up inside to know that it was because of him, he tried not doing as much as he could but that didn't help, because his teachers always saw this and pushed him harder, he wanted to find a way to help them.

It was on nights like these that he could be found sitting on the corner of the roof of the tallest building on the estate looking up at the night sky and moon, the moon seemed to calm him inside, thinking about all the happy time and all the smiles, and then remembering those same smiles fading, while tears flowed from his eyes down his cheeks out of frustration that the two people that where his friends and family where being hurt by his actions and he didn't know what to do.

--

Unbeknownst to Naruto across the land far away sat a young boy looking at that same moon, trying to ease his own emotions, tears streaming his young innocent face, agony in his heart, he would not sleep tonight or any other night, he couldn't sleep, he must not sleep, his red hair clashing against the dull sand all around, his bloodshot green eyes speaking only of true sorrow, all he had right now was the tears that refused to stop, if only tears could change all things . . . but for now the moon eased him somewhat, him and his other self.

--

Naruto lost track of time on top of the roof and fell asleep, Naruto always woke up feeling better and had more answers to his problems after some thought and a good night of sleep, he always saw things clearer when he slept.

--

It was in the morning that for some reason Naruto just knew that he had to go to a special place on the compound, a place that only he knew about that he had found when he was younger when he spent his spare time going around the estate alone, it was at this place that he hoped to find some kind of answers or a possibility of helping his friends. Naruto got up and packed what he thought he would need and went to the kitchen to eat before he left, Jiraiya saw the packed bag as Naruto walked in saying his good mornings, but left it for now to allow the boy to eat.

Naruto made to pick his bag up when Jiraiya spoke, "Naruto where are you going?" looking at the boy as he turned around with conflicting emotions in his eyes, the old Sannin could see some sadness but mainly a look of purpose, "Im going to a special place to think about some stuff, I would like you to come . . ." Naruto shook his head slightly ". . . but this **I** have to do . . . . ." he paused " . . . I can feel that I can make things right if I try" Jiraiya wanted to ask what he wanted to make right but his son had a look that said he didn't want to talk about it, but he had a good idea about what it was, as Naruto had come to talk to him a while ago about the other two on the estate, and what he should do, the Sannin didn't have much of a answer and just said that he was a little different from the other two and that he couldn't change that.

But watching the boy walk out of the room Jiraiya wished he could do something for the boy, but didn't want to let the boy go without a word, "Son" Naruto stopped not turning around "Don't let things you cant control ruin your life, control the things you can to make you life a better one" stated the Toad Sannin in a philosophical way, "That's what im trying to do" Naruto stopped and turned his head to his father "But you know father, if you learn to control the thing that you cant, then life becomes better as well", with that left the room only to hear a shout from the man that he shouldn't be away to long, Naruto couldn't help but smile at his fathers concern, but continued on his way to the spot he had in mind!

--

Hinata woke to the smell of breakfast early in the morning and went down stairs to the kitchen, met by Shizune by the stove and was just about to ask about Tsunade when she heard a scream of joy from the other side of the room looking over she saw Tsunade with a big grin on her face as she stood in front of the favorite past time, it was a slot machine that she had bought because of the lack of casinos in konoha, she had placed said slot machine in the lounge, as Hinata had watched she had been thankful that the slot machine was free, or at the very least you got your money back by opening the machine, because if it wasn't Hinata was certain that they would be on the street **broke**.

Hinata ate her breakfast and got ready for the first class of the day with Tsunade anatomy was her favorite subject, and chakra her specialty, to her surprise Tsunade had told her that she had a larger than normal chakra store and the control she was learning would help in the future.

These classes where held in her house so she didn't have to go anywhere, so she waited for the other two instead, Lee came rushing in the door panting and sweating heavily, Lee always got up early for a run and Taijutsu with Gai, something about 'Springtime flames burn brighter in the rising sun', these two where joined by Naruto most mornings. Hinata smiling and saying her greeting to the boy didn't see Naruto with the boy but decided to wait before she said anything.

The next person to come in was Jiraiya, Hinata jumped up and hugged the man "Morning Uncle-Gama" said the girl smiling at the man she came to know as her new 'uncle', Jiraiya greeted the girl picking her up and smiling before putting her down and greeting Lee with a brief scuffing of his hair and a good morning, he then went to Tsunade and greeted her before bending over to whisper something in her ear, that she looked a little shocked at.

"And you just let him go without really knowing where he was going or for how long?" Tsunade asked her fellow Sannin in a tone that made him choose his words carefully before replying, "He needed to do something, he asked to be alone, all he wants is a little time" Jiraiya sat judging the look on her face, "And hey he cant be too far, the way he said he was leaving gave me the impression that he is going somewhere in the compound", Tsunade gave Jiraiya a look, 'I hope he will be fine' thought Tsunade as she walked the other Sannin to the door and watched him leave then turned back to the other two students.

"So today we will be covering the tenketsu's and the uses in the body" Hinata raised her hand, "yes Hinata" asked Tsunade looking at the girl almost knowing what the girl was going to ask, "Um, Kaasan is Naruto-kun sick today?" Tsunade still looking at the girl thought about the answer before carrying on, "He will join us again soon, he's just off for a day or two", Hinata not having heard the chat between the Sannin nodded her head and asked , "So he's ok then? He will be back hey?" Tsunade had noticed that since her father had died she had been almost scared at the slightest thought of loosing someone, "Yes he's fine and will be back soon" Tsunade stated with a smile and visibly saw the girl relax a little.

Tsunade carried on "Hinata you should pay attention to this as this could help you greatly in the future, and for you Lee . . . . ." she went on to explain the benefits of knowing how the body works in a battle situation!

--

It had been three days and neither of the two kids had seen their friend again, neither had anyone else for that matter Jiraiya had tried to find the boy but to no avail and had just hoped that his son was alright as he began to question himself for the hundredth time as to whether he should have let the boy go on his own, now he didn't know where he was or if he was ok or not, the Sannin hadn't felt this helpless since the day the Yondaime died, and he hated to think that his son could be gone as well!

Back with the other kids Tsunade was busy reading a note that had come with a scroll that was addressed to her for Hinata, as she read the note she began to understand a little as she went on and because the Sandaime had explained the circumstances that Hinata had come to her under, the note that she read though brought a smile to her face as she realized that the girl was not alone . . . . . .

--

_Dear Tsunade_

_I was informed that you have adopted Hinata after my brothers death, I wish I could have done it my self but Hiashi had wanted her to go somewhere away from the clan, so that the others in the clan that are stuck in the old ways would never be able to harm her._

_I believe that you are the right person, the person that Hinata needed and that you will watch over her and train her in your ways, but I also believe that she should learn what she has inherited from this clan, it is for this reason and in the memory of my brother that I put down some of what I know of our style in this scroll to be taught to Hinata so that she may benefit from it, also the basic points of our bloodline have also been put down, I will continue to send such scrolls to help you to teach her as time goes on, I am truly sorry for not being able to do this personally but the role I have taken on does not permit that at this time!_

_Once again I am grateful for what you do for my brother's daughter and pray that some day she will be able to see me as her uncle once again._

_If ever you need help, you have the support of the Hyuuga clan_

_Thankfully _

_Hyuuga Hizashi _

--

Although she had all the information that she would need Tsunade knew that she did not have the mobility to do the style required to teach this, but she did know a green clad man that did, she then looked at the scroll and then at Hinata she smiled as this is exactly what she had hoped would happen.

"Hinata" called Tsunade, Hinata came running to where she was hoping that she had heard about Naruto at all, when she got there, Tsunade handed her a scroll, "This came from your uncle, your fathers brother . . ." she stopped to see Hinata look shocked at this "He has taken the time to put down the Jyuuken style and something's about your bloodline for you to learn, so take this to Gai and ask him to start with it please, and you can get to work on the Doujutsu yourself, ok", Hinata was once again shocked by this, but she took the scroll and left for Gai.

It was a good thing that Gai was a true master of Taijutsu because even if he didn't do the style exactly as it was meant to be he could see flaws in any style that he saw, and correct them and even better them in a lot of instances so as to suit the individual person, yet maintain or improve the effectiveness of the style, and quickly took to teaching the young girl in the art of 'Jyuuken' and continued to teach lee in the style that he preferred, and so things went.

--

Unknown to anyone, as all this was happening a small blonde boy had just fallen over on to his back, from another failed attempt at a training he was doing there, the boy wanted to scream in pain and frustration as his bloodied arm and hand shook, his eyes closed just as he was going to let a tear fall from his eyes for the shear defeat he had suffered for the last three days straight, but then he remembered the first time his friends had come to the estate, the fun times they had as they played on the estate and all the things they had done, it seemed that so much had happened since then, but it had only been a year, the smiles on his friends faces that he had seen those early days where the best thoughts he remembered and how they had slowly faded to be replaced by smiles that seemed to be for show more than for fun, it ripped at his already aching heart to think of it, he opened his eyes and they hardened as he remembered why he was here . . . . . . . he was here to get those smiles back.

He put his hands at his sides and raised himself painfully to a sitting position then got a knee under him and got to his hands and knees struggling against his protesting body, as a sweat droplet fell from his face, he lifted his head and raised his body slowly from where he was bent over, not showing any of the pain that was ripping through his body at that moment, he stood straight and readied himself for the next attempt of what he hoped would help his friends!

--

The Sandaime had not seen the kids in a while, and so took the day off from the monster that haunted his dreams the monster that went by the name of 'Paperwork'!

The aged ninja went to the estate to see how his old students and the kids where doing, and talk to his old friends as to what there plans for the kids, and review the training schedules for the kids to improve and possibly add a thing or two he thought was good for the kids to know.

He passed the gate that was the Uzumaki front entrance, and continued to the first house that he heard a sound coming from it was Tsunades house, at 7 in the morning and the classes where in session, the Sandaime walked to the door and heard the lecture going on, ". . . and so that is how the body regulates the flow of chakra in the system, to allow for the use in techniques".

It was at this point that the Hokage walked into the room, "ah, I remember the first time I got that lecture, and the first time I gave it to you Tsunade", chuckled the old Hokage reminiscing at old times. "Sensei, it is a honour to have you here" spoke Tsunade at the entrance of her old sensei, "Sarutobi-jiji, where you been?" sang Hinata as she jumped up and hugged the old ninja, "ah now that is a battle story of note young Hinata, the slaying I have done is unparalleled by any in this village" Hinata's and Lee's eyes fixed on the old man and both screamed "**Tell us**", so the Hokage went on, "Well you see they all came at me in a group, they thought they had me surrounded but then I pulled out my weapon and jumped into action, attacking all of them, sparing none the wrath of my weapon" the children sat there in awe.

"Come now kids, get to your seats again" came Tsunades voice from behind the kids, "Ahh" was the response she got but they soon went back to their seats, it was at this time that Tsunade went to the old man and whispered "So your paper slaying skills still good then I hear?" a chuckle coming from the Sannin, "Well when you get so little time to go out like my self even paperwork becomes a battle and the stamp my weapon", both of them laughing at the little joke between them!

It was at this point that the Hokage asked about Naruto, "He's been gone for four days now and we all worried about him", "Hmmm, and Jiraiya where is he, id like to talk to him", asked the old man, "He's at home but he's been in a bad condition he beats himself up about it and wont eat", Tsunade hoped that the Sandaime could do something about it, "Ok ill see you later and id like to see how the kids are doing when I get back if that's ok, I miss out on so much that I must use these times to the fullest" smiled the old ninja, "Yes of course, we will see you later", 'And good luck with Jiraiya, I do hope you can help' thought Tsunade as she watched her old teacher say his goodbyes and walk out the room.

--

The Sandaime found Jiraiya in his living room and could see the fatigue showing on his friends face, "Good day Jiraiya how goes things in the house of Uzumaki?" asked the old man, "Morning sensei, all is not well" came the voice of Jiraiya as if a whisper, "My old friend what are you doing here, in such a state" came the old mans voice again, as he looked at what had become of his student, "It was me, I told him he could go and now we don't even know where he is", said the weakened Sannin, then looking at the floor, "Its my fault I should not have just let him go, he's only four, for fuck sakes" came a slightly raised voice of Jiraiya.

"**Jiraiya** . . . . have you so little faith in him that you would think him weak" the Hokage paused "Arashi believed in him and so should we, Naruto as all children are, are the future, they are the ones that will be here when we are gone and dust, if we don't believe in them from when they are young then will we ever . . . . . hmm", the aged man now staring critically at his student, until Jiraiya gave his reply.

"Humph, old man I believe in him, but I worry and it eats at me not knowing what he's up to, but more so that I don't know how he is", "This I know my friend but that is the burden that you as his father must bear, with faith a lot of things in life can be cured" said the Sandaime, "Yea but do you have a cure for a parents worrying heart?" came a small smile from Jiraiya, the Hokage smiled **'**_There's hope_**'**, "No old friend that one you pretty screwed with, but I'll be sure to put that on the future studies list for medical enhancements" both men smiled at this, the Sandaime stood, "Jiraiya remember that boy needs you in his life" the Hokage then moving to the door, "Arigato sensei" came a voice from behind him in almost a whisper, "Sure, I believe in you Jiraiya . . . . believe in him too" and with that he was gone, leaving behind a slightly happier Sannin.

--

The Sandaime refilled his pipe and walked down the street in the estate, as much as he had told Jiraiya not to worry, he himself was worried about the boy, and so his search was. He extended his senses in a hope of finding the boy but he knew it was probably pointless, as he had guessed he found nothing, but for some strange reason a memory flashed through his mind of when he was a child and the fact that very few people know that his best friend was a Uzumaki and the day he had played hide and go seek in the estate, he found himself following his footsteps of that day and hearing the voices and words said.

_Hey Sarutobi you know why you couldn't find me? "No" came the answer from a young boy, "Well this is a sacred secret place for the Uzumaki's" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow to this, "Why is it sacred?" he asked, "Well I don't know the whole story but at some stage they found that nothing inside this space could be sensed from outside this area", once again he asked why that was, "Ummm, I don't really know, but they call this place the 'Secret Garden' and only the Uzumaki's know about it, and well you now know", "Ok that's all fine now the rules change that you aren't allowed to hide in the 'Secret Garden' anymore", came Sarutobi's voice as they just ran off again down street. _And with that the memory was gone.

He Hokage had come to a stop and realized where he was he was at the secret entrance to a place once described to him by his friend,

The Sandaime looked at where the opening should be and went around the bush behind the boulder, and through the door, and continued to walk through the heavy forested area and stopped as he saw a open area ahead with Naruto in the middle, he looked again and walked closer and saw the boy was half hunched and his right arm covered in blood but he saw no wounds. As he watched he saw the boy raise his head and pull back his shoulders raising his right arm vertically up sideways then hold his palm open facing outward.

The Hokage watched curious as to what the boy was doing

Naruto began a rising sort of strenuous groan sound that soon seemed to escalate into a full blown scream of agonizing pain, as it seemed he was trying to do something, suddenly his arm started to glow red and cuts sprung open all over his arm that seemed to heal only to be torn open again. His screams intensified as a black spot began to form at the end of his open palm, it was growing and shrinking, and the cuts seemed to grow larger and more numerous.

The Hokage suddenly heard a stifled scream right next to him and turned only to see a shocked Hinata that began to run to Naruto, the Sandaime quickly stopped her and held her, "But I must help him he's hurt" Hinata just about screamed at the old man, "Hinata" came a sharp but caring voice form the man, "He is here to help you" those words seemed to stop Hinata in her tracks "He is trying his hardest to help you and Lee, because you're his friends . . . . . . he wants to help his friends Hinata, if you run to him now it will not help him or you" they both looked into each others eyes and the screaming in the clearing stopped as they both turned to see Naruto on his hands and knees breathing hard as the cuts healed and sweat ran all over him, "I'm so close . . . . . . so close, I cant stop I need to help them" Naruto was saying to himself.

Hinata looked at this and looked down at her hands and felt guilt, sadness and helpless, he was doing this for them and she was to blame and she couldn't do anything to help, the Hokage saw the emotions in her eyes and lifted her head, "He wants to do this, you and me have no right to stop him, but its good you care because you know Hinata you become your strongest when you have something you care for, as Naruto is doing right now", they turned again to the boy that was almost standing again, they watched as they could almost feel the pain that he was going through as he stood, standing straight he took a deep breath and began raising his arm again.

The Old Hokage at this point turned taking Hinata with him, outside the door he looked at her, "Hinata you must not tell anyone about this, he needs to do this if he is to be himself again", the dark haired girl gave a small nod and a almost silent "Hai", as she bowed and began to go back home, "Hinata tell Tsunade that I will come round another time for the Demonstration, ok", Hinata turned "Hai, and I will also start to do my best for those I care for, Arigato", the Hokage gave a nod and turned to walk completely in his own thoughts.

'_Its seems you've already helped them Naruto, but I wonder what you are up to, this is an interesting generation' _the old man chuckled and walked back to his office.

--

Morning once again broke to the sound of a log getting punished by Lee for a crime only Lee would know about they guessed, Hinata had taken to the training in '**Jyuuken**' well, as she had already had the basics, with her father!

Both the kids had been fine with the lack of Naruto around for the first day or two but after the five days he had been gone, the silence and no one to show that foxy grin had gotten to them, they may be slightly jealous for his ability but they missed him all the same, and they had begun to show it in their studies and daily life, depression slowly showing in their moods, the older members of the group saw this and tried to help but they couldn't replace the child that had grown on the hearts of their kids.

Hinata was even more concerned for Naruto than the others; she had seen the boy and seen his state but had told the Sandaime that she wouldn't tell anyone, it ate at her, she wanted to tell, she wanted to scream . . . . . . she just wanted him back!

All they could do is pray that their Naruto came back soon, because the kids on the estate where not the only ones to start feeling the lack of the boy around them, and they where seriously worried about the boy, it had been five days from the morning Naruto had left, and they hadn't even heard a sound or seen the slightest bit of the foxy boy.

Jiraiya was the most worried but the older man didn't show it, the years of being a ninja where too drilled into him that the only person with the ability to see what he was feeling, Tsunade came to the man to comfort him in the kitchen of his house, he had not eaten for the last three days and it was showing, the man was pale and she could see the bags under his eyes, he apparently had not slept either.

She had come round to try get some food into the man, and if needs be put a '**Sleeping jutsu'** on her old friend to save him from himself.

She had tried getting him to eat for the third time that morning, and he still had no reaction to anything, and asked him to sleep at least for the morning but again he did not move, she began to move to the man to administer the jutsu, but she was saved from having to do that when a mop of rugged blonde hair came through the door, she gasped at the state of the boy, he was so unsteady on his feet that he almost fell with every step he took, and his right arm sleeve was torn to shreds and had blood all over it.

The shock of having the boy walk in the door stunned her into a state of paralysis, as the boy stopped and raised his head to look at the eyes of his father that had just come out of the state he was in, "Im home dad" where the words said, Narutos eyes where like steel just before they turned dull and he started falling to the floor unconscious, Tsunade acting fast, went to catch the boy before he hit the floor but was shoved out the way by a white blur as Jiraiya caught his son before he hit the floor, cradling his head before he looked up to Tsunade with a painfully relieved smile, and the tears that he had refused to show had begun to fall from his eyes, "He's home, my boys home" where the words that came from him, smiling back at the boy in his arms as he too fell into unconsciousness, Naruto in the arms of the man he new as father and Jiraiya finally succumbing to the state his body was in, closing his eyes two final tear drops falling freely from the mans face, and silently they both lay there.

Tsunade went over to look at Naruto and checked his pulse and looked for wounds, but there was no wound and his pulse was perfect, she stood up and did four hand seals **'Stretcher Justu' **a skill used to carry patients off a battle field, they both lifted from the floor slightly and she walked them to their beds, after placing them there she looked over at Naruto _'What did you get up_ _to'_ where her only thoughts as she walked out the room and let her self out the house!

--

Ok guys hope that was ok, I know im really bad with updating but this is a story I want to do justice to, so ive begun a second story that I intend to update every two weeks and its just going to be Naruto getting strong, and takes no shit, but anyway, please R&R


	4. Space

**Demonic Angels**

**Disclaimer- **One day I hope to buy out the rights to Naruto, but till then I don't own it!

"**Techniques"**

'_Thoughts__**'**_

"Speech"

'_**Kyuubi thoughts'**_

_**--**_

**Chapter 4: What next**

A blonde mess woke to the sight of his room ceiling and a giggle he would recognize anywhere, he sat up and realized he was in his clothes he left with, or what was left of them. Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed feeling a sting of pain here and there, especially in his left arm, barely being able to move it he slid off the bed onto his feet. Looking down at himself he removed his bloodied t-shirt or to be more precise tore it from his chest with his good hand and threw it to the corner of his room, walked to the bathroom, took one look in the mirror and if the smell was any indication, decided that a good shower was in order.

After cleaning up he made for the kitchen which just happened to be the same place the giggles were coming from, as he walked in the room he was shocked, there where pages everywhere around the room, the floor the walls and even some on the overhead fan simply page upon page of writing of god knows what, and there in the middle of this literary hurricane sat Jiraiya with giggles that would embarrass a school girl writing away like a mad man not noticing he had even entered the room yet.

"Ehh, Ero-Sannin, what you doing?" came Narutos voice from the kitchen door. Jiraiya shifted slightly with the biggest grin had ever seen on his face, "Well well, you up, welcome back what took you so long?", the Sannin said playfully, "Well yea, um why is the kitchen like this?" Naruto said holding his hand out to the side to emphasize the room.

The Toad Sannin looked up and around almost shocked as if he had never seen the papers that where all around him before, "Hehe" he chuckled, "Guess I had some catching up to do" he said as he reached down and retrieved a page from the floor and read it, giggling instantly, "Ohh, this is a good one" he stated then looking at Naruto over the top of the page, seeing the boy trying what seemed to Jiraiya to be him attempting to rub his eyes right out off their sockets after reading a page he found that had something on it involving a Toad a Dwarf and a Pineapple.

"Naruto" came a slightly more meaningful voice from his dad, bringing him out of his corrupted thoughts, "Yes pops?", a pause "What did you do for a week?", asked Jiraiya truly interested as to what had come of the time away, the blonde boy looked at him and went into a thinking sort of pose, "Hmmm, I made a space!" he said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Jiraiya was so confused at this point, "You made a space?" he said in a slow & questioning voice, "What's the space for" he asked.

Naruto thought again, and sat silent for a while until Jiraiya spoke up, "So what's it for?" he asked again, "Umm, I don't really know" came the answer, at this point Jiraiya slapped his forehead, "You were gone for 5 days making space and you don't even know what its for or why?", finished Jiraiya giving him a questioning, skeptical look, "Umm yea but I'm late for training, ill see you later", Naruto began to move to the door.

"You wont be training for the next few days, orders from above . . . . . . . . . . meaning Tsunade said so", Naruto turned shocked at the news, but standing there staring at his dad he felt a bolt of pain shoot through his arm, but hid any expression of pain that he should have shown, "Fine" he stated in an annoyed yet submissive tone, " Ill just go say hi and watch for now" he began to leave, turning "Cheers dad, O and I didn't make space, I made '**a**' space!" turning and leaving behind an even more confused Jiraiya, but hey he had catching up to do, what was he to worry, his son was back, all was good, "Now back to . . . ." he held up a drill giving it a test buzz "Research" he stated with his patented pervert grin, and so this elderly man hop scotched with drill and note book in hand humming his mantra of "Research, research o yes research" all the way to the hot springs, making anything watching fall over in shock and foam at the mouth at seeing such a stupid sight.

--

Naruto walked toward the sound of exertion and a log being abused, of coarse the person doing the beating was none other than Maito Lee, with Guy doing one arm pushups on top of the log Lee was violating with his fists, Naruto decided to wait before he went to say hi.

"Otousan" called Lee without missing a beat on the log, "Yes my youthful son?" came Gai continuing his pushups, "When Naruto-kun returns we must increase the training so that all our flames burn brightly in the morning sun", "Lee that is a passionate, youthful suggestion" he paused as he finished the pushup he as doing, "If I cant do 2000 one arm pushups, then you will do 2000 kicks per leg", "Hai, and if I cant do 2000 kicks per leg, then Naruto will do 2000 squats", Naruto shocked at being dragged into the madness decided this was a good time to show himself.

"Morning guys, how goes the brightest flames in Konoha?", Naruto had learnt early on that it was better to play along, both son and father stopped and did a pose and a identical tooth flash that left Naruto sparkly eyed as the temporary blindness wore off.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun you have returned" Lee got a look in his eye as he slid into a stance, he hadn't beaten Naruto yet but he wanted to soon, Naruto held up his left hand as his right was still hurting and almost refused to move, "Orders say I cant for the next few days, sorry Lee" smiled Naruto at a slightly disappointed Lee.

Gai at this point jumped in, still doing his one arm pushups, "Naruto-kun, never fear your flames of youth will burn even brighter after your rest, now Gai was crazy but he wasn't a Special Jounin for nothing, he could see the lack of use of the boys right arm, and he too began to wonder, _"What did he do?"._

"Ahh yes, flames of youth, umm yea", Naruto cringed in his mind, "Anyway guys I just came to say hi and ill see you at the morning class, I'm just gonna sit in", Naruto now looked at the two crying and spluttering some strange springtime, youth, flames and passion saying as a sun beam hit them from above, "yea, cheers guys", Naruto walked away, Lee and Gai watched as he walked toward Tsunades house, Lee not knowing fully but understanding that Naruto was in pain turned to Gai, "Otousan . . . . . . ."

--

Naruto walked in the direction of Tsunades house and the location of the first class of the day, and he began to wonder, _"What is that space for?, why did I make it?", _"Humph", he sighed, "O well it doesn't really matter, I feel better for it and I hope it's a way to help"

"Kuso, lost again!", came from the house just before he got there, _"Hehe, she never wins"_, his thoughts where stopped as he saw a face in the doorway he was about to go through, it was Hinata.

She quickly shot a look at his right arm remembering the last time she had seen his condition,

--

**Kuchiyose -**** Flashback **

_Naruto screamed from agonizing pain, as it seemed he was trying to do something, suddenly his arm started to glow red and cuts sprung open all over his arm that seemed to heal only to be torn open again. His screams intensified as a black spot began to form at the end of his open palm, it was growing and shrinking, and the cuts seemed to grow larger and more numerous._

**Kuchiyose -**** Flashback – Kai**

_--_

What she saw although looking seemingly limp, it had no signs of damage. Once this assessment was made she looked back at Narutos face, "Ahh, Hinata . . . ." the chat was stopped as he was enveloped in a hug, "Naruto-kun your back . . . ." she half sobbed into his chest " . .and your ok!", Naruto slightly stunned but soon came right, "Yea I'm good" he said giving a one armed hug "How you been?" chuckling lightly at the girls actions.

Hinata stopped, "I'm fine, Kaasan wants to see you so come inside she's been worried too!", suddenly being dragged inside buy Hinata and presented in front of Tsunade, "Hey, baa-chan, Nii-chan . . . . . . miss me?" he said with a grin scratching the back of his head with the left hand, two things happened in the next second, first he got hit over the head by Tsunades fist, next he was in a hug given by the same women, "Baka" she said releasing the hug, "Don't call me that" she said in a mock stern yet soft voice, almost tempted to hit him again but decided not to, "Ok, now come sit here so I can check you properly".

After the examination was done, and was found to be fine apart from over use of chakra pathways in his right arm, hence the pain and slight numbing, Lee found this the right time to join, and the class began.

So far they had done basic chakra control and some human anatomy along with movement studies, "So ninjas use their chakra and mold it in certain ways to perform jutsus", Hinata was confused "Kaasan if that's what happens, why can Naruto and me use jutsus and Lee cant?", Tsunade had been waiting for this but had hoped that it could had waited longer, and she remembered what had happened when she had examined Lee in the time Naruto was gone to try find the problem.

--

**Kuchiyose -**** Flashback **

"_Sandaime I've just examined Lee and found that he has something blocking the use of chakra in his body, do you know what this is?", " Tsunade I don't know, I will try to find the file for him and see if there is anything in there regarding the problem."_

_The Sandaime sat in his office looking over files and finally he saw it and it all came back,_

**Kuchiyose -**** Double Flashback **

"_Arashi what are you going to do with the child?", "he was found on the border of stone country at an ambushed escort on the back roads, we have no idea of where he came from or if he will be a threat in the future, I'm going to put a level two ability seal on him so that he cant use chakra then in the future if we find him safe it will be removed."_

**Kuchiyose -**** Double Flashback - Kai**

"Tsunade, Arashi used a seal on him when he was brought here because he was found outside of the village and his abilities unknown, there are only two people in the world at the moment that can unseal this, Jiraiya is one of them but we are going to have to wait for him to be in the right mind again and we also have to wait for Naruto to get back because only with his blood can the seal be undone a seal made by an Uzumaki can only be undone by the same person or a family member of the same blood, so all will be well when Naruto and Jiraiya are sorted out."

**Kuchiyose -**** Flashback – Kai**

--

"Hinata Lee has a little problem at the moment, but it will be fixed very soon", at this not only Hinata but Lee too was shocked and happy about the news, Tsunade had not told him about this yet and now this was brilliant news, he had always wondered why he was the only one that couldn't do any jutsus, and that was why he trained all the time on taijutsu, as that was what he could do, "arigato Tsunade-sama" Lee said giving a bow, "don't be stupid Lee, no need for formalities or anything come here and ill give you a hug", lee ran up and Tsunade gave the ecstatic boy a comforting hug. "I just hope that the sealing has not stunted the growth of his chakra pathways and caused permanent damage" , thought Tsunade as she hugged the boy.

After this was all done Naruto thought as long as they where on the topic of problems and his was chakra control, because although he could do techniques he normally couldn't maintain them like henges only lasted a few seconds, so maybe she could sort out this problem as well, "Tsunade Baa-chan, what exercises can I do for chakra control?"

He got his advice, "Rest your body before I beat you to a pulp, Dammit!", Tsunades words weren't the ones he was looking for really but it did make sure he rested up first before getting onto any strange activities, and also a little time to think.

--

They had gone through the day pretty normally, Naruto being asked by his friends what he did in the time away, Hinata knowing what he had looked like during the time but not what he had actually done, and him giving the truthful answer of, "I don't know really, but we will soon see", not elaborating anymore than that on the subject, they walked on to continue with the day.

--

Elsewhere in the ninja world!

"Mizukage-sama" came an urgent voice from behind the office door, "Enter" called the Mizukage, a man ran in with a deep cut in his right shoulder, "Mizukage-sama, Zabuza and his men are attacking the outer defenses of this building . . . . . . they coming for you sir!", the Mizukage had not shown any emotion at the statement, not even a twitch, it was as if he had not heard at all, "Mizukage-sama?" called the man, "Zabuza I had hoped you would not do this, I did not want to do 'this'!", "Thank you Kaizo, call back the men defending the building this will soon all be over", he said with a sad certainty, the man agreed and rushed from the office.

The Mizukage did 5 hand seals and in a puff off smoke there stood 5 men in the office, all silently waiting for their leaders orders, he paused to look at his men, "Swordsmen . . . . . another of our brothers has turned, he and his men are attacking this very building as we speak!", once again there was no response to the statement, they where not surprised . . . . . they where disappointed.

"This I did not wish to do . . . . . . but for his current attempt on my life and the lives of the people of this village, Zabuza and his men are sentenced to death . . . . . . .may it be swift, and their souls ascend to the heavens", the last part almost a whisper, there was a common emotion amongst the men in the room, Saddened Determination, they where killing a brother but they where saving a leader, it was with this in their hearts that they disappeared leaving the Mizukage to his thoughts.

It would soon be over!

--

Back in the village

The days pasted fast and Naruto woke early so as to join training today with Gai and Lee, their trainings where crazy hard even for him, but hey that's the way he liked it.

He showed up at the normal spot to find the green duo just getting ready to go, "Ahh, springtime has blessed us with a youthful partner today I see", exclaimed the ever energetic Gai as he saw Naruto, "Yosh" Lee added, "yea, youthful springtime & sunshine, or something close to that . . . . I guess" Naruto replied scratching the back of his head, "So when do we start?", he added trying to get going and away from springtime discussions.

After warm-ups where done, consisting of 100 laps around the estate & 2000 pushups, the taijutsu started.

"Now Lee, Naruto fight with all your youthful power . . . . . . HAJIME", and the two where at it, punches, kicks, blocks flying through the air colliding like the crack of a whip at each collision, both used the same style as they had learned it the same time from Gai, as for all pupils they had learned the basic academy Taijutsus, and maybe a little of the Maito extra, as they stood they were just getting to genin level at the moment in Taijutsu.

For an hour they fought purely Taijutsu, at the end Naruto had won with a power elbow to the gut, putting Lee down for a while, "yosh, that's enough for today", Gai ended, "Arigato, Naruto-kun as always your power is great" Lee looked down, looking disappointed in once again loosing to him, Naruto was about to say something but . . . . . "One day . . . . . one day I will win" Lee ended having lifted his head to show he was smiling, "And I _too _will help my friends, if it hurts or even kills me", adding a wink at Naruto, "Cause that's what friends do, right", Naruto was stunned by what Lee had said, or what he had implied, "Hai" was the only answer he could think of.

"Lee, go to the next class I need to tell Naruto about our new program for training, ok" Gai requested, "Hai" Lee replied, and ran off, "see you at class Naruto" was heard as his back faded away in the direction of Tsunades house.

"Naruto" Gai called, "Come here for a moment, Naruto walked over to him, "Lee came to talk to me about something" Gai started "yea, ok" Naruto questioned wondering what was happening, "About your time away . . . . . he asked me why you did it" Gai looked at the blonde boy in front of him and he could see he was waiting to see what exactly happened, "I told him it was for him & Hinata", Naruto looked at him a little shocked at this calm Gai, and nodded, "You know what he told me after I explained why you would do that?", Naruto shook his head, "That he too would do what it takes for his friends, to help and protect them . . . . . . . so even if what you did doesn't work, you've changed the life of a friend and that in its self is great"

Naruto didn't know what to say, he had hopes to help his friends by going away to do what he felt needed to be done, but now that he didn't even know what he had done, he had apparently already helped to some degree . . . . . . . . . . . He was happy.

"Arigato, Gai-sensei" Naruto bowed almost with a tear in his eye, "Hai, hai let all of springtime youthfulness explode and continue on the path of life", and just like that Naruto was floored by the "Fist of youthful life" as Gai called it, "And remember friends are there so that we always have something to work for, but also someone to stand by, as they to will stand by you"

And Naruto was off with the new "Wisdom of Gai", Tsunade was the next class.

--

It had now been a month since Naruto had come back, and now for the first time since then, he now like then had . . . . . a feeling . . . . . .a need . . . . . . a urge to go back to the secret garden, he still did not know what he had done last time he had gone there, but this time he would go and find out, and he'd take Lee & Hinata so they could also see, yes that's what he'd do, but not today, tomorrow, yes that would be the day.

"_I'm going to have to talk to everyone, I'll do it tonight!"_

_--_

Others in the village

Hyuuga Hizashi was in a meeting with the elders for a second time this week.

"Elders, I called you back here today to discuss the **'Caged Bird seal'**", Hizashi began, there was silence as they waited for him to continue, "As you have previously stated in our last meeting, the seal will not be remove from any further members of the clan" the elders where pleased this was what they used to keep the branch as slaves to them, "But it will never be performed or activated on any existing or future member again" Hizashi finished, there was a uproar.

Hizashi brought his hand down hard on the table, silencing the room, "THIS IS NOT DEBATEABLE, with the support of the Hokage himself this is now a law, and punishable by death to those who break it . . . . . . . . I thank you for your time, good day", and with that, stood and left.

"_Its time to train Neji, he's been training harder since I spoke to him last", _Hizashi recalls the talk.

--

"_Neji", Hizashi called to his son, "Yes Father?" he said coming to his father, "Neji do you remember your cousin Hinata?" the Hyuuga Head asked, "Yes . . . . . . why?", he was confused, "Neji your fate when you where of the branch family was to be the protector of Hinata" he paused, "Now as a Main family member, I wish the same for you, are you strong enough to protect her from all evils?", the expression his son had soon went from confusion to determination, "Hai" Neji replied, "That's my boy" Hizashi said ruffling his hair._

_--_

"_Yes time to train", _and just then he came to the training ground that he would meet Neji in.

--

"Nii-san" called a young Sasuke, "You said you'd take me for shuriken training today!", Itachi looked over at his brother "Ask dad to take you", Sasuke pouted "But everyone knows that you are better", "I'm busy today Sasuke . . . ." Itachi looked over to his younger brother, "Come here" he said holding his hand out to Sasuke, he began to walk over got to his brother to receive a poke on the head, "Sorry Sasuke, another time", he stood and walked from the room, Sasuke watching the fading image of his brothers back and smiled.

--

The sound of metal hitting wood echo's through the air, first one then a second and a third, suddenly a rain of echo's pierce the air, finally a stop, there in the clearing where the sounds were coming from stood a panting Tenten, she lifts her head to look at the target that she was aiming for, "Ahhh, why? Why can't I get the bull, and damn only half of my shuriken hit", she pouts a bit then goes to retrieve the weapons.

"Its your wrist darling let it relax a bit, feel it don't force it", Tenten spins round, "Tousan" she calls, but he's gone already, "Old man keeping an eye on me, dammit" she smiles, pulls a kunai from her pouch and throws with the relaxed wrist, bulls eye, "And even worse, he was right, hehe", she laughs a little then continues her training with the new pearls of wisdom from her father.

--

The flowers in Konoha where blooming, the butterflies where around and the clouds floated gently in the village sky.

Ino picked the flowers for her parents shop, Chouji enjoyed the butterflies as he ate his chips and Shikamaru well he just sat there and stared at the clouds as they floated by, wishing to be one himself, where enjoying these things as they pleased, unaware what their futures held or that one day their paths would cross for life as their parents paths still stayed entwined with one another.

--

Away in other parts of the village two young boys where learning to be one with their fighting companions.

"Akamaru, you ready to go on a trip, we going for two weeks of camping in the mountains, you ready?", a bark was all Kiba needed to know that he was ready and they would soon be on their way, "Kiba" called a young fanged women, "yes, Nii-chan", Kiba called back as he ran to her, "You better not be forgetting your scrolls to practice", Kiba pouted Akamaru trying to do the same next to him, making for one of the funniest sights ever, "I don't care if you don't want to, just take this bag, all your stuff is inside", "Hai hai" Kiba grabbed the bag and away pet and master ran.

"Shino, how you doing?", "Not bad, father, but it's harder with more of them", "Keep working on it!", "Hai" and on he went preparing to perform more complex moves with more bugs.

--

The Hokage sat in his office, scrolls scattered in front of him, "Now how do I get these to work as one, hmmmm. . . . . . the problems not the seals but the size of this dam thing!", he said to no one in particular, he continues to look over the scrolls, _"O well I got nothing better to do", _thought the Hokage, he looked over to his right at the growing pile of papers there, _"Nope nothing better to do_", he smiled and went back to work on his private project.

--

Back with Naruto

Now dinner at the estate was not always all together but tonight was one of those nights that it would be, and a perfect opportunity to talk to everyone for Naruto.

Where Tsunade was a Master in anything medically related, Shizune was a master cook, and tonight was another of her masterpieces. The table was covered from one end to the other with mouth-watering food.

Everyone had finished their main meals and where now on dessert, a voice came from one of the occupants of the table, "Ero-sannin, Baa-chan, fussy brow, Nii-chan, I have a favor to ask", everybody cringed at the use of their nicknames given by the boy, all except Shizune of coarse, they where going to beat him senseless but they where curious as to the favor he would ask of them, as it was so rare that he asked for anything really, so they calmed down and Jiraiya spoke up, "Yes, go on boy"

"Well the thing is id like the day off tomorrow to do some private training, and id like Lee & Hinata to come with me!", for a moment there was just blank stares, but none of them could see a problem with that.

"Well . . . . Shizune and me do have some paperwork for the hospital that needs catching up on!", Tsunade commented, Gai said a weird piece roughly translated to 'why not', and Jiraiya well he sat and quietly looked at Naruto silently thinking things over, finally he spoke, "Naruto, what is it that you going to practice?" he asked still watching him, "just some things I've tried but don't quite understand?", Jiraiya watched him for a moment more and then, "Well I agree on the condition that you are only gone for the day and come back with answers, yes?", "Yip", and with that conversation returned to normal and the night ended soon after.

--

Morning came fast, Naruto went about his usual routine, clean room clean himself eat more than three times what a 'normal' person should or even could eat, and was on his way out of the house when a large heavy hand was placed on his shoulder.

Jiraiya had been waiting for him to leave, leaning against the kitchen wall, "Naruto I will be coming with you today, and there will be no argument on that point", Naruto was just about to protest and demand that he go alone, when he felt no . . . need to, so he agreed and they where off to get the others.

They went by the houses and picked up Hinata & Lee, Jiraiya giving his reassurances to the adults of the houses, which didn't ease their worries too much, but they soon where on their way, Naruto leading the way back to the 'secret garden', Jiraiya following , lost in his own thoughts, or to be more precise . . . . . . his memories!

--

"Sensei", Arashi had always been a polite, respectful person and student, even now close to death, he still spoke to his former teacher with respect, "Hokage-sama", Jiraiya giving equal respect in these moments, "Sensei, I need to tell you something, but first I must ask that you believe all that I say, can you do that old friend?", Jiraiya was shocked, why would he not believe his leader, his student, his friend, "Of coarse I will believe you, what is it that is so important that you need that from me?" he asked, "Well its about . . . ."

--

Jiraiya came out of his thoughts as Naruto declared their arrival, and there they stood at the wooden door hidden from unknowing eyes, this was the door to the 'secret garden', Jiraiya's last thoughts, _"I hope you right old friend, I'm not sure if I believe you, even if I said I would, but I do hope you are right . . . . for all our sakes, I hope you right", _the door creaked as the hinges swung open and the forest revealed behind, in they went.

It would soon begin, or it would soon all End!


End file.
